Dark Souls: Presentes Iniciais
Presentes iniciais são itens em Dark Souls que o jogador escolhe durante a criação do personagem. Presentes A não ser que seja declarado diferentemente, o jogador recebe só um presente. Nenhum Nenhum sinal de presente. Escolha essa opção se você não deseja nenhum presente. Benção Divina Água sagrada divina. Restaura HP e status. Benção Divina (Divine Blessing) x3. Item consumível que restaura completamente HP e limpa efeitos de status negativos. Não cura Curse. Bomba do fogo negro Bomba do fogo negro Item de arremesso que cria uma poderosa chama. Se for escolhido como Dom, você começará o jogo com 10 bombas. Nota: Serve para derrotar o Asylum Demon no 1º encontro e conseguir facilmente o Demon's Great Hammer no inicio do jogo. Pode ser comprado e encontrado no jogo. Humanidades gêmeas Tiny sprite called humanity. Sometimes found on carcasses. Humanidades gêmeas Um item consumível que restaura 2 humanidades. Nota: Pode ser encontrando no jogo pelo NPC Black Phantoms, comprado por Patches (quantidade limitada a ser vendida), e por vários baús. AoTA Humanoides e Gigantes Humanoides podem deixa-lo cair. Binóculos Binoculars. Use to peer at faraway sights. Binóculos.Usado para ver ameças distantes, cenário e outros objetos. Este é um item-chave que pode ser usado mais de uma vez. Pode ser encontrado no cemitério ao redor de Firelink Shrine Nota: Pode ser encontrado no jogo na borda de um penhasco no cemitério, depois do encontro com os 3 esqueletos e 1 esqueleto gigante. Pingente Trinket. No effect, but fond memories comfort travelers. Pingente. Um item carregado com bloqueio de memórias. Uso indefinido, mas recomendado como primeiro presente por Miyazaki, o diretor do jogo. Atualização: Este é o único presente relacionado à história, Miyazaki confirma que o verdadeiro é o "Broken Pendant". Notas: A descrição deste item, dentro do jogo, é idêntica à Medalha do Sol e, portanto, possivelmente incorreto. Pode ser encontrado no jogo no altar de Undead Parish no final do jogo; Também pode ser negociado pelo Snuggly em Asylum por um Souvenir of Reprisal.Também pode ser conquistada como uma recompensa no Forest Hunter. Chave-Mestra Opens any basic lock. Initial equip for thief. Chave-Mestra: Uma chave que pode ser utilizada várias vezes para abrir qualquer porta que contenha uma fechadura básica. Nota: A classe Ladrão(Thief) começa com este item, independente do Dom que tenha escolhido. Escolhendo este Dom mesmo sendo Thief, fará com que o jogador começe com duas Chaves-Mestra, o que é inútil já que a Chave Mestra possui uso ilimitado. Enquanto a Chave-Mestra permite que você abra várias portas durante o jogo, como a passagem para New Londo, no Vale dos Dragões(Valley of Drakes), ela não é necessária para abrir qualquer porta que já contenha a sua chave específica. Se você não pegar ela como Dom inicial, não entre em pânico, você ainda conseguirá chegar em qualquer lugar, se conseguir encontrar a chave específica para aquela porta. Na versão 1.05, a Chave Mestra está disponível para ser comprada pelo NPC Domnhall of Zena por 5.000 almas, depois de derrotar o "Gaping Dragon" ou ir a "Anor Lodo". Anel do Ser Miúdo Special tribal ring. HP recovers slowly while equipped. Anel do ser miúdo. Embora a descrição do item informe que ele regenera saúde ao longo do tempo, na realidade ele fornece um pequeno bônus no limite máximo de saúde. A descrição deste Dom muda após a criação do personagem para refletir o que ele realmente faz. Nota: O anel é obtido por Siegmeyer of Catarina quando você derrota os três cavaleiros de prata próximo ao seu local em Anor Londo. Anel da bruxa velha Gift from a witch. Ancient ring with no obvious effect. Anel da bruxa velha. O anel recebido da bruxa. Permite que você converse com a lider do pacto do Chaos Servant a Daughter of Chaos (Filha do Chaos). Sem o anel, ao conversar com ela, ela responderá somente "...?". Nota: Você pode pegar o anel com o Snuggly, negociando um Elmo Da Luz Solar de Maggot (Sunlight Maggot Helm) dropado pelos insetos do caos(Chaos Bugs) na passagem secreta de Lost Izalith obtida ao alcançar o rank 2 em Chaos Servant. http://darksouls-portuguese.wiki.fextralife.com/Presentes Referências Categoria:Dark Souls: Itens Categoria:Dark Souls: Presentes Iniciais